Master and Servant
by headoverhook
Summary: They met in a club that was designed to fulfill the darkest desires, assuming that they would never meet outside the walls of this establishment. But when Robin met Roland's English teacher for the first time he was in for a surprise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He didn't know why. Why no other woman was interesting him anymore. He'd joined this club because he needed to find an outlet for all the stress he was constantly under in real life, hoping it would help him juggle all his real life problems. And it did.

Having women submit to him in a safe environment was what he needed. It refreshed him, and the strict rules of the club helped with that. You set the rules beforehand, you always used a safe word, and you never crossed the lines that were set. Never.

Though he had to admit … she almost made him forget that there were any rules. From the first moment she'd entered the club and met his gaze. Dark hair, and dark eyes, her lips painted a bright red, wearing a corset that pushed her breasts up enticingly. He wanted her from the moment his eyes fell on her, ached for dominating her. Apparently she'd had the same desire. Walking over to him without hesitation, kneeling down in front of him, asking him if he would be her master for the night. God, he'd almost taken her right then and there.

It had been explosive - their first night together. He'd been harder on her than he'd been on any other woman before her, but she'd taken everything he'd dished out, and it had been magnificent, his orgasm nearly ripping him to shreds with its intensity.

Without talking about it this night changed everything. At least for him. He'd come back every Friday, waiting for her, not touching any other woman. Until she'd come back four weeks later, putting him out of his misery.

And now it was the first Friday of the month again, and she'd just stepped through the entrance, her eyes finding his instantly, and then she licked her lips, and his cock sprang to attention in a heartbeat.

It would be, without a doubt, another magnificent night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regina was sitting in the parking garage, staring down at her member card. She didn't know why she kept coming back. It was supposed to be one night of sin. Something she just needed.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the headrest, cursing her best friend Megan for suggesting it all those years ago. She'd been twenty-two, still struggling with the loss of her first love Daniel, and slipping deeper and deeper into a depression she'd seen no way out of. Megan had told her about these kind of clubs after one particular night in which she had almost drunken herself into a coma. Megan had thought it would be good for her to give up all control, to be at the mercy of a man. Regina had called her best friend a fool for even suggesting something as depraved as this, but somehow Megan had piqued her interest, and she had agreed to give it a try. Astoundingly it had been the absolute right thing for her.

She hadn't indulged in it very often, and then another stroke of fate had hit her, and over night she'd been the only relative left who could raise her eight-year-old nephew Dylan. It had been a hard time, these first months after Zelena and her husband died in a car accident. Both Dylan and she needed to adjust to the changes in their lives, but somehow it had worked. She had given up on going to the club all together, thinking that it wasn't appropriate for a single mother to do so. Not to mention that being found out could also damage her career as a teacher.

She still didn't know what had gotten into her that night four months ago. But she had felt restless, and Megan had practically kicked her out of her own apartment, Dylan munching happily on popcorn on the couch, waiting for Megan to come back so that they could start the movie. Regina had turned around a few times on her way to the club, but at the end she did arrive at the parking garage, telling herself it would just be this one night.

And then she saw him. And knew immediately that she wanted him to be her master for the night. One night.

But she couldn't stay away. He was giving her everything she wanted, everything she didn't know she needed, and she came back for a second time, telling herself that this one would be the last. But here she was again, feeling herself getting already wet by only thinking about him.

She curled her fingers around the member card, the edges digging into her skin. "Shit," she mumbled, letting out a harsh breath before pushing the door open. "Damn you, Robin."

-/-

"How are you today?" His voice felt like a caress, the deep timbre already arousing her beyond measure before they'd even begun.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

He was always this polite, a complete gentleman. Until the door closed behind them, and they were alone.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded, his voice turning darker and harsher. "Except your panties."

She obeyed immediately, her stomach fluttering with anticipation, her heart hammering in her chest when she heard him open a drawer before he came back into her view again. He circled her slowly, tugging at the scarf in his hands.

"Hands behind your back." He wound the scarf around her wrists, her back arched, her breasts pushing forward. "You're not allowed to come."

His fingers pinched her nipple hard, and she bit her tongue. He plugged and pinched both her nipples until they felt slightly raw and her core was pulsing with need, and then his hand slipped into her panties, two fingers plunging inside of her while his thumb pressed hard against her clit.

She tried not to come. She really did. But she knew what would happen if she came without his permission, and a part of her craved it, needed it desperately, and she cried out as the orgasm rolled over her, her walls gripping his fingers, a mewl slipping out of her mouth when he slipped his fingers out of her.

She locked eyes with him, saw the desire in his eyes as he growled, "You came. I need to punish you now."

He pulled at the bindings around her hands, tugging her towards the bed, yanking her panties down before drawing her on his lap, adjusting her body until she was lying on her stomach over his knees. One of his hands started to caress her ass, making her shiver, and her nipples tightened almost painfully when he told her, "You know the punishment, don't you?"

"Yes." His hand came down hard on her ass, and she gasped. "Yes, master."

"How many?"

"Fifteen," she said, her body going rigid, her breath hitching in her throat as she waited for the first strike.

He didn't disappoint, the slap coming hard and fast, making her hiss. His strikes never fell on the same placee, his hand slipping between her legs in between, fingering her, making her so desperate to come again that she started to writhe atop of him.

"Always so greedy," he hissed, the next slap harder than the ones before. Her shoulders were straining, a dull pain settling in her joints due to the awkward position, and her ass was burning, but she wanted more, her breath quickening even further when he slapped her again. "You love this so much, don't you?" he asked, his finger flicking against her clit before retreating again. "When I make your ass all red and glowing. You love to feel the sting of my hand, don't you?" He slapped her again, and she sighed out a "Yes, master."

The last three slaps came in quick succession, and the pain was still radiating through her body as he helped her up and untied her hands. His gaze flickered over her body as he stood up and shed his clothes slowly, and she licked her lips as her eyes fell on his fully erect cock.

"Eyes up," he commanded, and her eyes snapped back to his, her stomach clenching when he saw that he reached for the nipple clamps.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her forward, twirling her nipples until they were hard points before he attached the clamps, and tugged at the chain connecting the two clamps, shooting a sharp pain through both her nipples.

Her core was quivering; she needed him to fuck her so bad, but she knew if she would beg him he wouldn't grant her wish. He would tie her to the bed, and tell her to spread her legs so that he could see her wet pussy while he would jerk off, watching her writhe. He had sent her home the last time without fucking her, and she wouldn't take the chance that he would do it again.

"On your knees," he snapped, pointing towards the bed.

She did so immediately, positioning herself so that he would be able to fuck her from behind without having to pull her back. She knew from experience that he expected her to position herself just right for him. The first time she'd been too far in the middle, and he'd fucked her mouth hard – her jaw had still hurt two days later – before he'd finally pushed into her from behind, and fucked her until her knees almost went out under her.

His hands massaged her ass now, spreading her cheeks, a finger slipping over her puckered opening, remaining for a second there, and she stiffened. She didn't name it as one of her hard limits, just told him that she wasn't comfortable with doing it with someone she didn't know well.

He chuckled lightly behind her, tapping his finger a few times against her hole. "Not tonight." He trailed his fingers lower, parting her folds. "But I will give your greedy little hole a plug very soon."

She didn't think she could get even more aroused than she already was, but the image of a plug in her ass while his thick cock was filling her did almost make her climax, and she gritted her teeth, nearly letting out a sigh in relief when she heard the rip of the foil. Her nipples were pounding, her ass was still stinging, and she wanted him so much that her wetness was coating her thighs already.

"Spread your legs wider," he barked from behind, and she did, her whole body trembling by now.

She felt him brush over her entrance, and then his hands closed around her shoulders to hold her steady so that her body wouldn't jerk away from him when he plunged hard into her. She waited and waited, seconds felt like hours, and then his fingers tightened and he slammed into her. She couldn't even take in a breath before he started to hammer into her, his thrusts pushing her to the line between lust and pain that always drove her insane.

"Take the chain into your mouth." She reached for the chain between her breasts and pulled it up to her mouth, a sharp pain slicing through her nipples when the chain tightened. "Just like that. Feel the pain in your nipples while I fuck your greedy cunt."

Before him she couldn't imagine any man could have this kind of stamina, because the power of his thrusts never ceased, and he always fucked her so hard and so long that she came close to using her safe word, because she didn't think she could take anymore. But somehow he always sensed when she was close to breaking, his fingers finding her clit before she really needed to stop him, pinching it hard, making her come in hard spasm while he kept pounding into her, prolonging her climax as long as possible before he came with a loud shout inside of her.

This time was no different, and she came so hard that she blacked out for a few seconds, only coming fully back to consciousness when he removed the clamps carefully from her nipples.

Like always, he helped her clean up afterwards, tending to the scraps and bruises he'd inflicted on her body, making sure she was alright. His tenderness always tugged at her heart, made her feel all mushy inside. Something she hadn't expected when she first went with him. She hadn't expected the kiss either. But the second time she'd been with him, after they'd been fully dressed again and ready to leave, he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Still dominating, but there was something else. Something she didn't want to examine further.

He did kiss her goodbye this time too. His mouth descending on hers, kissing her hungrily, his hands grabbing her ass, and pulling her into his body, showing her that he was already getting aroused again.

"God, Regina. You're driving me crazy."

She did push away then, because she actually wanted him. And not in the 'master and servant' kind of way. No, she wanted him in a normal bed, under normal circumstances. Something that would never happen. Could never happen.

"Thank you for the satisfying night, Robin," she said in a clipped tone.

"See you in four weeks?" She didn't say anything, didn't look at him as she walked to the door. But suddenly he was behind her, pressing her against the wood, his voice rasping into her ear. "Next time you're staying the whole night."

His rock hard erection was pressing into her ass, and she suppressed the urge to tell him she needed him to fuck her again, even though she was completely exhausted, and her whole body felt sore. But she was so tempted to walk back and bend over the chair and pull her skirt up to present him her ass once again. She knew he could never resist fucking her from behind.

God, she needed to get away from him right now before she would do something she would regret afterwards. Pushing back, she reached for the door knob, slipping out without another word. She really didn't want to come back; she didn't want to be that dependent on him giving her what she needed. But she knew no matter how determined she was right now to not come back, she would fold at the end.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It definitely had its advantages to work from home. Especially since he was a single father. He was always there when Roland needed him, though his son didn't need him so much anymore. He was thirteen now, and determined to be more grown-up than he actually was.

Robin was proud of his son, and so relieved that he'd apparently managed to raise him right. It had been hard after Marian died. Roland had only been three, and Robin had just started to work as an architect after finishing college. It had been really, really hard. But somehow they pulled through it.

It was actually Roland who started pushing him towards women when he was about ten, and Robin was still shaking his head about how persistent his son had been at match-making, literally pushing him towards every single mother he knew about.

Until Robin had sat down with him, and told him that it wasn't that easy. That there had to be a spark. That there had to be love. And his too-wise-for-his-age son had only nodded his head, and said that it was okay. That he didn't need a mother. That he had everything he needed in life.

What made Robin just feel really, really guilty. Because maybe he should put his son's needs in that regard first. Maybe he should find some nice woman who would be a mother to Roland. Who would pamper him to no end, and love him as if he was her own son.

But something was always holding him back. Some small part inside of him insisted that he needed to find the right woman. A woman he would not only like, but love. A woman like Regina.

He wanted to hit his head against the wall each time she popped up in his brain. Because he had no idea if she would be a great mother – though he really believed she was – not to mention that he met her at the club, so they could never ever start a real relationship.

He sighed heavily, rubbing one hand over his face. This was really starting to get complicated. One part of him wanted to give Roland a mother, and the other part of him wanted to keep seeing Regina, needed to see Regina.

He was so tired of arguing with himself, and so glad that it was the first Friday of the month again. He needed to fuck her, needed to forget about everything for a few hours, and he desperately hoped that she would stay the whole night this time. She practically promised him to spend the night with him last time, didn't she?

-/-

She did make him wait, appearing later than usual, and he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted her, his whole body jumping to attention, and when she stepped beside him he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You're staying the whole night?"

"Yes," she replied softly, leaning into him. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

His heart was hammering in his chest as he led her to their room, needing her so much that he was already rock hard, ready to pound into her.

"Take off your clothes," he barked the moment he closed the door behind them. "I have something else for you to wear."

She obeyed immediately, stripping in front of him, and he walked over to the bag he'd put in the room earlier, pulling out the corset he'd bought for her. He approached her slowly, enjoying the view of her naked backside, licking his lips as he stepped behind her and told her to lift her arms.

He wrapped the corset around her torso, adjusting it until her breasts were propped up by the stays – of course it was one of the naughty corsets and not a normal one – before tightening the strings at the back, his cock already pounding painfully as her breasts were thrust upwards even more, her nipples already stiff. He was certain that if he would trail his fingers through her folds, she would already be soaking wet for him. She was so responsive, and so willing to give herself over to him.

"Hands."

She stretched out her arms, and he closed the leather bonds around her wrists, making sure they weren't too tight, before yanking at the chain connecting them and pushing her towards the table.

"Lean over the table." She did, her round ass jutting out, making his cock jerk in his pants. "I promised you we will take care of your tight hole very soon, didn't I?"

"Yes, master." He saw the goosebumps erupting on her skin, and he hardened even more.

"But first I will make that ass all pink and glowing." He smoothed his hand over her ass cheeks, feeling a jolt of lust rushing through him when she swayed into his touch. "Do you want that, too?"

"Yes, master."

He chose the paddle, knowing it would give her and him the most pleasure, and would make her so aroused that she would long for the plug in her ass to take some pressure off.

"Five strikes with the paddle should be enough."

He did hold himself back, even though the groan she let slip over her lips after the first strike made him want to hit her a little harder. But he did choose a plug that was probably a little too big for her virgin ass, so he went easy on her with the spanking.

"Your ass is magnificent," he murmured, caressing her glowing cheeks with one hand while reaching for the lube with his other hand. "Now we just need to spread your hole a little."

He squeezed some lube on his finger and between her cheeks, inserting his finger very, very slowly, being aware of her every reaction. She stiffened at first, holding her breath as he slid into her tight hole further and further until his finger was buried completely inside of her.

"That's it," he rasped, expecting to explode any second. "I'm just gonna fuck your tight little hole for a little while before giving you the plug."

She let out a shuddering breath when he started to move his finger, pumping it in and out of her gently, and he waited until she relaxed, until a soft moan slipped over her lips and her ass rocked in his direction, before pulling out and putting more lube on his fingers.

"Let's spread this ass a little wider."

And then he pushed two fingers into her, making her gasp, his other hand coming around and brushing over her clit. She was soaking wet for him already; he felt her arousal coating his fingers as he kept teasing her clit while fucking her ass with his fingers. He felt her getting closer and closer, but before she could tumble over, he removed both his hands from her body.

"Not so fast."

He reached for the plug he had chosen, slipping it through her folds and pushing it inside of her cunt a few times to coat it with her own arousal. Her legs were already quivering, and he let the plug slide slowly to her puckered opening, pressing forward gently.

"This is a little bigger than my fingers. But I know you can take it."

He pushed the plug in slowly, almost coming in his pants as her hole spread wider and wider to accommodate the plug, and her breathing quickened, a groan tumbling out of her mouth when he gave the plug the last push, and it was buried completely inside of her ass.

"Stand up."

She stumbled to her feet, and he watched the different emotions flickering over her face as she straightened, shifting from feet to feet as she got used to the foreign feeling of the plug in her ass. He loved watching her - the blush high on her cheeks, the glittering of desire in her eyes, her puckered nipples, and the glistening, swollen lips between her legs.

He cleaned his hands on a wet towel, throwing it into a corner and pulling her forward then, slipping one hand between her thighs, slamming two fingers into her, pumping them in and out fast. Her mouth fell open and her eyes shut as he finger-fucked her, her breath shortened, little gasps spilling out of her mouth and he leaned down, biting down on one nipple. But before she could come he let go of her completely.

"Not yet."

She was panting, staring at him defiantly, and part of him wished she would shout at him to let her come, so that he could bend her over his knees and spank her ass again, but she swallowed hard and kept her mouth shut.

He yanked his clothes off, and sat down on the chair, pointing with a finger at the ground before him.

"On your knees, and suck."

He knew she was exceptionally good at sucking his cock, and this time was no exception. She licked and sucked him almost into oblivion, the chain connecting her wrist restraints slapping against his balls while she pumped him with one hand, and his fingers tightened in her hair as he watched his cock disappear in her mouth, his eyes flickering to the plug spreading her ass. God, he needed to fuck her. He needed to fuck her so bad.

He stopped her before he would spurt his release into her mouth, pulling her head back, his voice a harsh rasp as he commanded, "Get up and bend over the table."

He didn't even know how he was able to not come when she leaned over the table, and presented her ass to him - her ass hole spread wide by the plug - and he stood up on shaking legs, reaching for the plug, pulling it out and pushing it back in until she was panting and writhing against him.

"God, you're magnificent," he growled as he grasped a condom and slipped it over his cock, positioning himself and plunging home, taking her with hard and deep thrusts. "You're allowed to come now."

She careened over the edge then, her walls fluttering around him as she came, her moans filling the air as he kept plunging into her, fucking her through her climax, and when he felt her coming down he reached around, finding her clit, making her jerk against him.

"We're not finished yet."

She let out a low keen when he closed one hand around her shoulder to keep her steady and changed the angle of his thrusts, pounding mercilessly into her while his fingers rubbed her clit harshly, and when she came again he joined her, groaning loudly as his balls tightened and his release spurted out of him.

He felt completely shaken as he slipped out of her, and helped her up. With quick movements he took care of the condom before coming back to her, telling her softly to lean forward so that he could remove the plug. She moaned softly when he pulled it out, and he was really tempted to take her again right then and there, but he restrained himself, opening the cuffs around her wrists and helping her out of the corset, letting his fingers skim over the indentations the stays had left on her body.

"Let me just get some lotion for this," he said softly, leading her gently to the bed so that she could sit down.

He walked into the bathroom and took the plug with him, throwing it into the sink to clean it later, reaching for the soap to wash his hands. After he'd cleaned himself up, he took the lotion out of the bag he'd taken with him and walked back into the room, seeing her getting up from the bed, her voice barely audible as she murmured, "I should go."

"You promised to stay the whole night." He put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place, and she relaxed under his touch after a few seconds.

"I did."

She let him massage the lotion into her skin, not giving him any resistance as he told her to lay down, her eyes fluttering closed as he slid a wet cloth between her legs to clean her up. When he was finished he laid down on the mattress beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Come here. Sleep for a little while."

-/-

She woke up to his tongue lapping through her folds; her whole body was already extremely aroused and she wasn't even fully awake yet. She'd thought she might wake up slightly embarrassed and unsure about the fact that he'd fucked her ass with his fingers, but he didn't even give her a chance to think about it, his mouth and hands persistent to make her forget her own name.

"Hands to the headboard," he snapped, and her arms lifted on their own accord. "Do I have to restrain you?"

She shook her head, closing her fingers around the metal. Her ass still felt a little sore, and she jerked away when his finger brushed over her puckered hole. She already expected a sharp command of him, maybe even a few slaps on her ass – and she wasn't sure if she looked forward to it or dreaded it – but he just pressed a kiss on her thigh, and whispered, "Not gonna take that ass again today."

The breath hitched in her throat upon imagining what he was implying, and his eyes met hers, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth as he said, "Yes, I will fuck your tight little hole some day."

Before she could process that statement he started to flick his tongue over her clit, two of his fingers slipping inside of her, and all coherent thought fled her mind as he pushed her higher and higher. This time he didn't torture her, this time he let her fall, and her walls still fluttered as he slammed inside of her. His fingers closed around her knees, pushing her legs towards her chest so that he could hit her deeper.

"God, Regina. I love to fuck you."

He suddenly pulled her further down, her arms stretching as she held on to the headboard, and then one of his arms slid under her and he hauled her hips upwards, her shoulders straining against the movement but she didn't let go, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her.

"Come on," he growled, his finger pressing against her clit. "Come for me, Regina."

And she did a few seconds later, shouting his name as her walls clamped around him and milked him dry.

-/-

He'd intended to let her go without fucking her again in the morning, but when he woke up with her body pressed close to his and a raging morning erection, he just couldn't resist. He plugged at her nipples until she woke up, commanding her up on her hands and knees. He took her from behind fast and hard, giving them both another mind-blowing orgasm before he let her go, and only minutes after she'd closed the door behind her, he wanted her again.

He couldn't wait until the next time she'd be in this room with him. He could never get enough of her, and a small voice in his head kept telling him that he would never get enough of her. But he ignored that voice, knowing that what they had was all he'd ever get. There was no way they could be more, and it didn't matter that a part of him wished it could be different.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He was an utter fool. Believing himself to have deeper feelings for Regina. He was not a teenage boy anymore, ruled by hormones and too romantic feelings. Sex wasn't equal to love. Of course he knew that. The amazingly satisfying sex with Regina had muddled his brain for a few moments, but he was back in control now, and this … thing with Regina had to stop.

It was time to concentrate all his efforts on his work and being a father. If he wasn't mistaken it would be parent / teacher day at Roland's school again soon, and he hadn't talked with his son's English teacher yet. They moved here only a few months ago, and he didn't manage to talk to all the teachers when he'd been at Roland's school the last time.

"Morning, dad."

Roland skittered into the kitchen, slumping down on a stool, and Robin grinned when he was reminded of the days when his son stumbled into the kitchen every morning when he was little to crush against his legs and look up at him with a toothy grin. It seemed as if it had just been yesterday.

"Morning, kiddo." Robin put the cup of cocoa in front of his son, turning around to finish the eggs. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"By the way, dad. Mrs. Mills, my English teacher, wants to talk to you about a project. I told her since you're working from home, you can come in at any time, and she is asking if you can make it tomorrow at two?"

"Sounds good," Robin replied. "Any idea what it's about?"

"Not a clue. She just told me she needs to talk to you before telling me about it. Probably needs your permission, or something like that."

"Probably." Robin shoveled the scrambled eggs on two plates, and put one before his son. "Now, eat your breakfast, and then off to school."

"Yes, sir," Roland said firmly, shooting him a lopsided smirk before diving into his breakfast, leaving his father to wonder what Roland's English teacher wanted to talk about.

-/-

She had to end it. This sexual relationship with Robin was unhealthy. It made her wish for something that couldn't happen, made her dream of things she shouldn't dream of. He was good at sex. That was all. She didn't know anything about the man himself. Not much at least, and it would be foolish to draw any conclusions from the sex encounters they had.

Shaking her head, she scoffed loudly. Here she was, sitting at her desk, thinking about Robin again. She was about to meet a parent, and all she could think about was the man she had sex with every four weeks.

"Get a grip, woman," she mumbled, straightened the papers on her desk.

She was acting like a lovesick teenager. She was a grown woman, knowing exactly that sex was just sex. That you could have great sex without deeper feelings attached to it, and it was time to pull her head out of the sand, and end something that was never supposed to last that long.

The knock on her door jerked her out of her thoughts, and she took in a deep breath before she called out, "Come on in, please."

-/-

"My name is Locksley. I'm the father of Roland. You wanted to see me ..." The words got stuck in his throat as Roland's teacher looked up, the shock freezing him in place, and his voice was barely audible as he rasped, "Mrs. Mills?"

"Mr. Locksley?" she replied, her voice wavering, her eyes huge in her face as she looked at him with utter bafflement.

A blush rose on her cheeks and made him think totally inappropriate thoughts about the redness his hands caused on her other cheeks, time and time again.

"Aehm, ..." How exactly was he supposed to react here? Meeting the woman he had dirty, naughty sex with every few weeks, without any preparation whatsoever. He gulped hard, trying to find words to say next, opting for the easy choice. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, I ..." He saw her straighten in her seat, saw the exact moment she got over her surprise, and became completely professional. "Please have a seat, Mr. Locksley."

Robin had a hard time to concentrate on what she was saying, his mind reeling from seeing her in real life, but he forced himself to listen. She talked about a project she wanted Roland to participate in - older pupils helping younger ones. It would be only once a week, and Robin was certain Roland would love to take part in it.

"Of course we need your permission first, and that's why I invited you here," Regina concluded her speech. "But Roland is an exceptional pupil and I don't think you have to worry about it affecting his notes in any way."

"Of course not. I'm sure he would love to participate," Robin replied, and then the words just slipped out of his mouth. "Go on a date with me?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him sharply, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"I want to get to know you."

"That's not gonna happen," Regina replied firmly. "You know the rules. We both agreed to it."

"I know. But still ..." he trailed off, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling one of his cards out, laying it on the table in front of her. "Here, my card. Please call me."

"Robin, we had sex. It was great. But there won't ever be more. Come to think of it … we should probably call a stop to it. It went on long enough." She leaned back into her seat, as if she needed to put more distance between them, her whole expression determined. "So, since we cleared everything up. I will talk to Roland tomorrow, and tell him about the project. Let him decide if he wants to participate or not. Have a good day, Mr. Locksley."

"You too, Mrs. Mills." He knew he was dismissed, but he couldn't just leave like that, and he turned around at the door. "Regina?"

"Yes, Mr. Locksley?"

She looked at him with hard eyes, totally in control now, but he saw the slight quiver of her fingers, this crack in her facade giving him the courage to say what he wanted to say, hoping it wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

"You're wrong. It was always more than sex. I know it. And you know it too."

-/-

Regina stared at the closed door for quite some time, trying to get her racing heart back under control. She felt as if she got dumped into one of those cheesy chick flicks she always watched when she couldn't sleep at night, because something like that just didn't happen in real life.

What were the odds?

This was actually ridiculous. She being the English teacher of Robin's son. Utterly ridiculous.

She closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists, hoping for one desperate moment that when she opened her eyes she would lie in her bed, and this would turn out to be just a bad dream, like the ones where you dreamed you were running around naked. But of course when she opened her eyes she was still in her office, and it hadn't been a dream. Robin had been in her office only a moment ago, and it just cemented her decision of stopping to see him again at the club, or of ever seeing him again if not absolutely necessary.

Regina grabbed his card off her desk, the paper shaking in her hand, and with a silent curse she ripped it into pieces and threw it into the trash can. She would not call him. Definitely not.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maybe he should have been smoother about it, and not just blurt it out like this. But she'd been right there, all ramrod straight and stiff, talking to him with a firm voice – a voice that made him wonder if he might enjoy changing roles for once, letting her be the dom – and the words just spilled out.

He wanted to go out on a date with her, wanted to get to know the woman she was outside of the club, wanted to know if this eerie attraction he felt for her was really only sexual, or if there was something more they could explore.

But days went by, and she didn't call. He tried not to be disappointed, because the odds of her giving him a chance outside of the club had been slim to begin with. But their Friday came around, and of course he went to the club, and of course she didn't come.

Not hearing from her had been a blow, but the fact that she didn't come to the club … it hurt more than he'd expected. He'd hoped his slip wouldn't change anything, that she still couldn't stay away from their sexual relationship.

But apparently she could. And he had to accept the fact that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

At all.

-/-

Regina smoothed her fingers over the tape she'd used to put his card back together, asking herself for the umpteenth time why she'd pulled it out of the trash. She should have left it in there. The thing with Robin was over.

Over.

She opened the top drawer of her desk, and let the card drop into it before pushing it shut with more vehemence than necessary. Standing up, she righted her clothes, preparing herself mentally for what was lying ahead of her.

The school festival.

He would be there. Of course he would. And she had no idea how she should be able to face him without stumbling over her own words, and showing everyone that he wasn't only the father of one of her pupils.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath. "Just freaking great."

When she stepped out of the building she was grateful for the blaring sun that allowed her to put her sunglasses on. At least her eyes wouldn't give her away.

She didn't see him at first, and she almost relaxed when someone addressed her, startling her. She swirled around, already knowing who it'd be. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Mr. Locksley." She nodded briskly, forcing herself to stay totally calm, even though she felt as if her heart would leap out of her throat at any moment. "How are you doing?"

He looked too handsome with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, sunglasses perched on his nose, his mouth tilted up in a crooked smile, and his hair looked a little wild, as if someone had threaded their fingers through it to rumple it. He looked definitely too fuckable and ...

 _Focus. Stay focused._

"I'm doing great, Mrs. Mills. I hope you are also doing well?"

Regina had to force the word past the lump in her throat because he was standing too close. "Fine."

She could smell his cologne, and she wanted to moan when his scent made her react as if she was a Pavlovian dog. Her nipples stood to attention, and her core throbbed, her body screaming for release. A release only he could give her.

 _This is ridiculous._

Calling herself to order, she straightened and looked up at him. "I hope you're enjoying your afternoon here. I'll leave you to it. Duty calls."

Definitely not the smoothest exit, but it was an exit, and she nodded sharply again before walking away to join a group of teachers, feeling his eyes following her all the way.

This afternoon couldn't be over soon enough.

-/-

Her office was dark, everyone had gone home by now. But she was still here, staring at the paper in her hand. She couldn't get him out of her head, and ignoring him wouldn't do her any good. Somehow she had to get him out of her system. Going on a date with him might be the perfect idea. They would see that they didn't suit at all in real life, and could close that chapter in their lives.

Taking in a deep breath, she reached for her phone, typing in his number and hitting dial before she could convince herself that it was a mistake to call him.

"There goes nothing," she murmured, her pulse speeding up as she waited for him to pick up.

"Robin Locksley."

"It's me," she said softly, her palms suddenly starting to sweat since she had no idea what to say next, despite repeating herself, "It's me. Regina."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robin didn't expect her to call. Not after three months of hearing nothing from her. Then he met her at the school festival where she couldn't avoid him, and he had to admit he did enjoy making her a little flustered. She wasn't able to hide the effect he had on her from him. But he still believed she wouldn't give them a chance, but then she called, and asked him if the offer still stood.

Of course he said yes. He wanted nothing more than to go out on a date with her. To show her that they could actually have more together than hardcore sex. He really believed there was more between them, and now it was time to find out once and for all.

He did spend an unusually huge amount of time to decide what he should wear. A complete suit would be probably too much, and in the end he decided on anthracite slacks with a dark blue shirt. For a brief moment he considered the matching vest, but he didn't want to overdo it.

Throwing a last look into the mirror, he was ready to go, and snatched the car keys from the dresser before saying his good-byes to his son and Tara, the teenager who was always staying with Roland to earn some extra money for her college tuition.

Gliding into his sports car, he let out a soft sigh. He loved this car. Probably way too much, but she was a beauty, and if everything went according to plan he would drive Regina home. She might have not wanted to give him her address so that he could pick her up – and he did understand why she was reluctant to let him know where she lived. He was practically a stranger. A stranger she met in a sex club. No, being cautious was totally understandable.

But he would bring her home tonight. Hopefully.

-/-

Regina wasn't one of those women who spent hours searching for the right dress to wear. Normally.

Thank God that Dylan was at a sleepover, and couldn't give her a running commentary, telling her she should wear this dress or that one. He would have a field day if he saw her that nervous about a first date, and would tease her mercilessly.

She shouldn't be so nervous, and normally she wouldn't be. But today was not a normal day. Today was the day she was going out on a date with Robin. The man she didn't really know anything about. All she knew about him was that he was able to make her climax at least three times in a night. Not the first thing you needed to know about a man. Though it couldn't be denied that it was kind of great that she already knew that they were compatible in bed. Very, very compatible.

She felt a sharp tug deep in her stomach, and closed her eyes for a second as his commanding voice floated through her brain, telling her to strip for him.

Damn this man, and the way he made her feel whenever she came to him to be dominated. There was no way she could ever forget him; not after the pleasure he'd given her behind the closed doors of the club.

In the end she decided on a deep blue dress, cutting off right above her knees, showing a little more cleavage than she was normally comfortable with. But she would be damned if she wouldn't take advantages of all the 'weapons' her female body was giving her. She was already too nervous as it was. Showing off her bodily assets would make the first minutes with Robin a lot easier.

Or so she hoped.

-/-

Her fingers were shaking when she reached for the door handle to the Italian restaurant Robin had suggested for their date. She loved Italian food, indulged in it as often as possible, even if it meant she needed to put in an extra hour at the gym to work off the carbs. It was definitely worth it.

Regina felt immediately relaxed when she entered the restaurant, the loved scent of pizza enveloping her, and her mouth curled up into a smile when she inhaled deeply.

God, she really loved Italian food.

When she looked around she saw Robin almost instantly, her heart skipping a beat when he greeted her with a slow smile, her lower parts doing a somersault when he stood up to walk towards her, all her buttons being pushed to their limits when she looked him over. Thank God he didn't wear a full three-piece suit, because she was damn sure she would have swooned on the spot if he did. It was bad enough at it was

"You look dazzling Ms. Mills."

His hand came to rest at the small of her back as he guided her to her table, and she felt the shiver ran down her whole body, from top to bottom, as his fingers shifted on her bare skin and made her wish – for just a brief moment – that they weren't in a restaurant but somewhere else entirely.

The dinner was a success on every account. The food was amazing, making her want to lick her lips more than once, and Robin was amazing too. A perfect gentleman, and so easy to talk to. There was never an awkward pause in their conversation, because he always knew what to say, making her feel comfortable, and she relaxed more and more the longer the evening lasted.

So it wasn't a surprise that she didn't think anything of it when she leaned forward and took the bite of Tiramisu he was offering her, but then their eyes met when she closed her lips over the spoon, and sparks ignited through her whole body.

He didn't say anything, his eyes didn't wander down to the low cleavage she was presenting him. No, his eyes stayed glued to hers, but she could swear she felt his fingers skimming over her skin, heard his deep voice rumbling in her ear, telling her about all the dirty things he wanted to do to her and with her.

She swallowed the Tiramisu down, feeling heat coil between her thighs and she pressed them together, hoping it would ease the urge she felt.

This whole date was a mistake. It was great, and that was the problem. She wanted this to be a one-time thing. One date, and nothing more. But now she wanted more, a lot more. And that wouldn't do at all.

Nonetheless she let him drive her home, and she asked herself as she was sitting beside him in his gorgeous sports car, how that had happened. One moment she'd wanted nothing more than to get away from him to sort out her feelings, and the next she was feeling his hand at the small of her back again as he led her out of the restaurant.

They didn't say anything the whole drive to her apartment, and the silence pressed down on her shoulders, making her feel itchy and slightly claustrophobic in the small confines of his car. She exhaled a silent breath when they finally came to her apartment building, and she slipped out of the car before he was able to round the hood to help her out of it, murmuring a thanks over her shoulder as she walked briskly to the entrance.

"Regina?" His voice stopped her before she could reach the door, and his fingers skimmed over the skin of her arm, goosebumps racing up her arm and down her spine. She turned around without really wanting to, her eyes meeting his as if they had a will of their own. "I had a very lovely evening. I would love to repeat it. Do you?"

She should say no, she should put a stop to it right here and now. But she couldn't. "Maybe."

"Maybe is a start. I'll call you."

He leaned down to her, and for a split second she expected him to kiss her, but he only brushed his lips over her cheek, giving her a soft smile before he turned around and walked back to his car.

The place on her cheek where he'd kissed her still burned even hours later, and when she was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, she knew with utmost certainty that she was in trouble.

In deep, deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin would lie if he'd say he wasn't surprised when he called her a few days later to ask her out on a date again, and she agreed. They went to the opera – Tristan and Isolde – and he was secretly watching her more than the singers. She was captivating, listening with rapt attention, her mouth slightly open, and he couldn't help to feel majorly aroused.

They strolled down the street afterwards, enjoying the mild summer night, and he asked her if it was okay to only go grab a snack. It was kind of a test, he had to admit. He didn't like women who counted every single calorie, and would never go for a burger or a greasy pizza slide. She passed the test with flying colors, actually admitting to him sheepishly that she felt an urgent need for McDonald's from time to time.

When he brought her back to her apartment this time he really had to hold himself back, because the way her ass looked in this dress – he wanted to press her against the wall, and devour her right then and there, but somehow he was able to restrain himself and only brush his lips over hers for a soft kiss.

Weeks went by, date after date, and he was falling for her harder and harder. She was witty, sexy, and smart, and the hours he spent with her just flew by.

But there was still the fear niggling at him that she might push him away at some point.

-/-

She didn't really stand a chance, and after a while she stopped fighting it. He was charming, intelligent and made her feel as if she was the only woman on the planet. How should she be able to not fall for him?

Regina knew he was treading carefully, that he didn't want to push her in fear that she would run. So she was the one suggesting a family date one day, and was rewarded with a huge smile as he agreed wholeheartedly.

They went to the lake, Roland and Dylan hitting it off right away, they were almost the exact same age, and they were laughing and joking around the whole drive. The moment they parked the boys clambered out of the car and rushed towards the water ski station. They apparently both loved it, and Robin and she had decided that might be the best idea for a family outing.

They searched for a shadowy place near the station so that they could keep an eye on Roland and Dylan, and spread out the blanket before stripping down to their swim wear, and sitting down to enjoy the amazing summer day.

They didn't talk much, just enjoying the weather, and it didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. His fingers skimmed against hers from time to time as they watched the lake and their sons, and she felt butterflies start up in her stomach when Robin kept caressing her skin.

His mouth curled up into a grin, the dimples popping up when he turned to her, probably knowing damn well what his touch was doing to her, but before she could call him out on it, Dylan and Roland were back, dripping wet and hungry as wolves.

"Here, go get yourself something to eat," Robin said, giving them his wallet, telling them to not buy only ice cream.

They were already a few feet away when Roland suddenly stopped and threw over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way … we're totally cool with this."

"With what?" Robin asked, looking up at his offspring with a furrowed brow.

"You two dating," Roland replied, and off they went before either one of them could say anything to that revelation.

Regina looked at Robin, and he cocked an eyebrow at her, the dimples growing deeper, his smug expression making her roll her eyes. Yes, she admitted it. It felt good to be with him, and their kids didn't have a problem with it, so … maybe this could really be something more. Something real.

-/-

Robin didn't know how long he'd be able to hold back. The goodnight kisses had become more and more passionate, and his chest was heaving with ragged breaths as he leaned his head against hers after another make-out session against the wall of her apartment building.

"Regina," he whispered, pushing away from the wall to look into her eyes. "It's been about ten dates now and ..."

She stopped him by pressing her fingers against his lips, telling him softly, "Robin, I … I want you. I think that's obvious. But … I'm not sure we're gonna be able to pull it off."

"Pull what off?" he asked, his cock still throbbing with need, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Having a normal relationship. You know … having normal sex."

"Normal is not a word I would use to describe anything that happens between us."

"But if this relationship should work we can't always have the sex we're used to. It would wear me out completely."

"How can I help?"

"I think … maybe … can I ..."

"Tell me, hun," he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Can I be the dom once?" she blurted out, her eyes dropping to his lips to avoid his gaze. "I mean, I think it's easier if we change roles once. Level the playing field, so to speak."

"You want to tie me to the bed, and play with me?"

"Yes, I think it might help."

Did she know that he'd already thought about it? Alone the thought of being at her mercy made him almost snap. He closed his eyes for a moment, reigning himself in before he would jump her. Blowing out a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and lifted his hands to cup her face, brushing his lips against hers, as he whispered, "I'm at your service, milady."

-/-

When Regina stepped into the club her stomach was fluttering with excitement, her fingers closing around the straps of her bag. She'd visited a sex shop the other day to buy some new toys - a whip and a cock ring. She had hesitated briefly, uncertain which one she should choose. For one second her fingers had hovered over the anal intruder cock ring, but the cock ring was solid and she'd informed herself beforehand, knowing she shouldn't use a solid one on him for the first time, not to mention that she didn't know if he was comfortable with anal play when it was done to him. So she decided on an adjustable cock ring in the end.

She couldn't wait to have him at her mercy.

Robin was already waiting for her, his eyes roaming hungrily over her as she walked past him, and she felt the dull ache deep in her stomach, already getting wet only because he was eating her up with his eyes.

When the door closed behind them, she didn't waste much time and swirled around to him.

"Save word?"

"Octopus," he replied, tilting his head to the side as he asked, "How do you want me?"

"Naked. Spread-eagled on the bed. But put your head against the headrest. I'm gonna need your mouth."

She slipped out of her clothes herself, only putting on a garter and stockings, knowing how much he liked having her not completely naked, but with all her lady parts easily accesible.

When she turned around he was already lying on the bed, and she walked over to him with the leather restraints in her hands.

"Let's tie you up, shall we?" she drawled as she climbed on the bed beside him. "And not a word while I have fun with you."

She made quick work of tying his wrists and ankles to the bed posts before she went to get the cock ring. His eyes went wide, but he didn't use his safe word when she reached for his cock and pulled the ring over it. She was working as fast as she could, so that it was easier to situate the ring at the base of his cock before he was fully erect. She gave his balls a hard squeeze that made him arch his back, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noise, his cock already rock hard now.

"I want you to last longer," she said as she reached for the whip, and her heart started to beat faster when she let the strands of the whip slip through her fingers. "

She went careful, whipping him with restrained power, the slaps did definitely bite but she could see that he enjoyed the pain, even the slashes she dealt to his cock and balls. She was soaking wet by now, and threw the whip to the floor, climbing up on the bed and straddling him, positioning herself right in front of his face.

"Eat me out, and you better be good. Otherwise I have to punish you."

Regina shoved her crotch against his mouth, and he started to lick, flicked his tongue against her clit, over and over again. He was good at it, she knew that, and he brought her close to climax very soon, but she didn't want to come like this.

Robin let out a growl when she slipped away and off the bed, his eyes following her as she reached for her bag. She worked fast, pulling out an anal plug, a vibrator and lube, putting it all on the dresser before pushing the armchair closer so that he could see what she was doing.

His eyes were blown wide now, his cock practically begging for her mouth, but she wasn't there yet. She lubed first the anal plug, shifting on the seat to insert it into her ass. Her legs were hanging over the side of the chair as she reached for the vibrator, not needing lube for it because she was already soaking wet, and she let out a soft groan when she inserted the vibrator slowly, putting on the highest vibration. Leaning back into the chair, she rubbed her fingers over her clit, moaning louder and louder when the different sensations were rushing through her body, her fingers picking up speed when she felt her orgasm hovering just out of reach.

"I want to be in you," she heard him growl, but she was too far gone to chastise him for talking, and she knew she needed to work fast. He shouldn't wear the cock ring for too long.

She came with a shout, her walls clamping around the vibrator and the plug, her fingers slackening against her clit when the waves subsided. His eyes were blazing fire when she met his gaze, making her walls flutter again. Reaching down, she pulled the vibrator out, but let the anal plug where it was. She liked the full feeling it gave her, and she suppressed a moan when she stood up, feeling it shift inside of her.

Regina walked towards the bed, straddling him, her ass was close to his face. Leaning forward, she closed her mouth around his cock and started to work him over. She sucked him hard, letting him hit the back of her throat with each upwards thrust of his hips, swallowing around him the third time he hit her throat.

"Oh my God," he growled, his hips rutting against her face. "I'm gonna explode."

She felt her jaw starting to ache, the cock ring letting him last longer than usual, but she was so turned on by his groans and moans, the desperate jerks of his hips, that she didn't care. She pumped him harder, with her hand and mouth, saw him rattling against his restraints, curses spilling over his lips when she used a little teeth on him, and then he hit the back of her throat again and she swallowed, his body arching from the mattress when he spilled his release down her throat.

She worked her jaw left and right to get the kinks out when she slipped off him, opening his restraints and helping him with pulling the cock ring off. His fingers skimmed over her ass, his thumb tapping against the plug still in her ass.

"You like being full," he stated, his voice still hoarse.

His fingers slipped lower, gliding through her folds, and she shivered. "Yes, I do."

"Lay back," he whispered, and when she did, he settled between her legs, his mouth on her a moment later.

He brought her to a third climax with three of his fingers pumping her hard and his mouth on her clit. She was totally spent, could hardly move as he coaxed her on her side to pull the plug out, and removed the garter and stockings. She heard him rummaging around behind her – he was probably taking the toys to the bathroom – but her eyes were so heavy, and her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't even turn around to watch him.

But he slipped behind her a few moments later, pulling the sheets over them, his lips whispering over her skin as he murmured, "I think we're gonna do just fine, Regina. There is nothing you've to worry about."

She might start worrying again come morning, but right now she believed him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regina was already falling hard for him, no matter how much hurdles her brain threw up. But seeing him with Dylan, as he showed him how to hold the bow and arrow correctly … it just melted her heart. Watching Robin shoot arrow after arrow, hitting the bull's eye every time, his brows furrowed in concentration, his mouth a hard line … she wanted him then. But then he relaxed, laughing out loud about something Dylan had said, and that was the moment it was all over for her.

She loved him. She really did. She was head over heels in love with him.

Regina threw him a shaky smile when he turned around to her, her heart leaping into her throat when his eyes crinkled, and his dimples showed. She wanted him desperately, but she couldn't deny it any longer that she wanted more than his body. She wanted all. Wanted to wake up with him by her side every morning, wanted to go to bed with him every night, wanted to share her life with him.

She just wanted him, and it scared the shit out of her.

They still hadn't made love, still hadn't had sex like a normal couple would have. How were they supposed to make a relationship work when she wasn't able to have sex with him without being a sub, or her sorry excuse for a dom? Was that even possible? Did she want to have normal sex with him?

He shot her another of those dimpled smiles, and liquid heat shot straight between her legs. Yes, she could have 'normal' sex with him. She didn't need him to put her in her place. She could imagine ripping the clothes of him, and just pushing him on the bed, and riding him until they were both spent and sated.

But how should she tell him that she was ready? That she wanted to take that next step? That she wanted to try to make this real?

-/-

"Dinner at my place tonight?" Robin asked, his grip tightening around the phone. "Since the kids are on their school trip we might enjoy some alone time."

He actually held his breath, waiting for her answer. It would be another step, being at his apartment alone, without one of their kids or both being around.

"Okay." Her affirmative answer made his knees go all weak, and he collapsed down on the couch, his heart hammering so hard in his chest that she could barely hear her next words. "Sounds great."

Dinner was perfect, but the tension was rising higher and higher the longer the evening went, and he was glad he could use putting the dishes in the dishwater for an excuse to flee out of the room before he would pounce on her. Not the way he was planning on seducing her.

When he came back into the room, Regina was standing at the window, the sinking sun making her face glow with an iridescent light, and he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart leaping into his throat. She was beautiful, and he loved her. It was just as it was. He couldn't tell himself anymore it was just a fluke, his mind clouded by mind-blowing sex. He just wanted her by his side, in every capacity. He wanted to laugh with her, wanted to hear about her sorrows, wanted to soothe her when she felt troubled.

He loved her, and now he only needed to convince her to give them a real chance.

-/-

Regina didn't hear him come back, but she felt him step behind her, his fingers closing around the wine glass in her hand and pulling it away to put it on the window sill. His arms wrapped around her, his lips ghosting over her skin as he kissed a trail up her neck. She wanted to turn around to him, but he just tightened his grip on her, swirling them both around so that they were facing the table.

"No, I want you like this. I want you here."

Maybe he could read her mind; she still felt a little apprehensive to make love with him in the normal way. But this … she could definitely live with this. He turned her around, opening her blouse button by button, his fingers skimming teasingly over her skin as he let the fabric slip down over her shoulders. Her bra was next, and he leaned down, sucking one nipple between his lips, making her hips rock forward, a moan tumbling out of her mouth as she felt his hard arousal pressing against her stomach.

His fingers were pulling down the zipper of her skirt, and it pooled around her feet moments later, followed by her pantyhose and panties. She was standing completely naked in front of him now, and he was still dressed. She suppressed the urge to fold her arms over her chest; it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before.

"Turn around." It wasn't a command, not spoken in the harsh tones he used when she was his submissive. It was raspy, more a plea, and so arousing. "Bend forward for me, would you?"

She did, wondering what he would do next. A shiver ran down her spine when his hands started to caress her ass, his fingers sliding through the cleft. Lower and lower. His fingers spread her open, and then she felt his tongue thrust into her.

"You always taste so good, Regina," he mumbled against her folds, two of his fingers slipping inside of her, pumping in and out. "I could spend hours only eating you out, and make you come over and over again."

He almost did make her come then, but stopped seconds before she fell over. She was trembling, needing desperately to come, but he kept teasing her. She heard the buckle of his belt, and the sound of his pants hitting the floor, and then his cock slid through her folds while his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples.

"I can't wait for the day I can just slip inside of you like that. No barriers between us." A hard tug of his fingers made her push back against him, his name a whispered plea on her lips. But he still didn't give her what she wanted most. "Fuck, Regina. I want to feel your tight, hot sheath clamp around me, milking me dry, my come coating your walls."

His cock slid back and forth through her folds, making her wish they had already talked about the whole issue, and she could just tilt her hips and feel him slip inside her. And then he was gone, and seconds later his tongue thrust into her again, his thumb pressing hard against her clit, and she fell over.

"I know you're exhausted, but I need to take you like this." She was still coming down from her high, wondering how she was able to still stay upright, but he sounded so desperate for her. "I just need … can you hold out for just a little longer? It won't take long."

She nodded, her fingers closing around the edge of the table to hold on. She knew that desperate tone in his voice, he wouldn't take her gentle – couldn't be gentle now – and she didn't want him to. The rip of the foil was her only warning, and she let out a loud groan when he plunged into her. She was so wet for him that he didn't even have to wait until her walls adjusted to his size, he could take her with hard thrusts right from the start. Her fingers tightened around the table, pain radiating from her nipples down to her core as the table abraded her skin, but God she was so close, and he hit her so deep in this position, and she didn't want him to stop. She just needed to come now, needed him to push her over the edge once again.

She almost cried out for him to stop, because her legs were starting to give out under her, and her nipples couldn't endure much more of this torture, but the angle of his thrusts changed and his hand slipped around her waist, his fingers finding her clit and tweaking it hard, and she careened into another climax, shouting his name when her walls tightened around him.

She felt dazed when he pulled her up afterwards, and she collapsed onto a chair, not caring that she was split naked, while he was pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash. He crouched down in front of her, his fingers closing around hers before he met her gaze.

"Stay the night." He was looking at her with an expression of longing she couldn't resist, her heart skipping a beat as he added, "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Okay," she whispered, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, caressing the dimple that showed as her answer made him smile. "I'll stay the night."

-/-

Robin woke up to her ass pressing against his morning erection, and maybe it was too soon, maybe he should be content with just having her in his arms like that. He knew she was still afraid of them not being able to have normal sex with each other, but he really didn't think that would be a problem. He didn't need to control her, he just needed her.

His fingers started to wander, first caressing one of her breasts, making her nipple hard, hearing a silent moan slipping over her lips, but she was still asleep. His hand slid lower, between her legs, his fingers parting her folds and gathering her wetness before he let his fingers find her clit. She began to stir in his arms, and he let go of her for the few moments he needed to roll a condom over his cock before he was back, peppering soft open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck.

"Good morning," he murmured when her eyes fluttered opened.

"Morning," she whispered, a small gasp escaping her as he pulled her leg up over his thigh and slipped into her from behind.

He didn't give her a chance to start over thinking it, his breath brushing over her ear as he told her about all the ways he wanted to have her. In the shower, bent over the couch, her being on top, riding him into oblivion. He heard her breath hitch when his fingers pressed against her clit, his cock apparently hitting her at all the right places.

"I love feeling you around me, Regina. I wish I could stay inside of you for hours, not even moving. Just being surrounded by you. Would you like that? Feeling me inside of you, feeling me harden again after I spurted my release into you? Would you like to come again and again, my cock never leaving you?"

"Yes, I ..." A long drawn out moan escaped her mouth when he thrust harder into her. "God, Robin. Please."

"Please what?" he questioned, sliding out until only the tip of his cock remained in her. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

"This," she breathed, rocking her hips back against him. "You. I need you."

"You have me."

Robin quickened the pace of his thrusts, fucking her harder and faster, his fingers flicking over her clit. She was moaning his name now, her hand grabbing his wrist, her nails digging into his skin, and her head fell back against his shoulder as she fell apart in his arms. Her walls were squeezing him hard, but he wasn't there yet and he reached up, his hand closing around one of her breasts as he pistoned his hips against her ass, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own release. His balls tightened, his climax almost there, and then she squeezed her walls around him again, and a low groan rumbled out of his chest as he thrust as deep into her as he could, his come spurting out of him as he stiffened against her.

His heart was still hammering in his chest as she rolled away from him. He didn't stop her, knowing that she probably needed some space. He slipped out of the bed a few moments later, and walked to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and clean up. His heart was fluttering in his chest as he looked at his reflection. Would she shy away again? Would she be gone when he came out of the bathroom?

Robin was prepared for the worst as he stepped back into the room, the weight on his chest lifting as he saw her lying curled up in the bed, the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"That was actually okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just okay?" he asked, trying to look affronted. He damn well knew it had been more than okay, and she knew it too.

"You know what I mean," she replied, shooting him a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I do," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "So you're giving us a real chance?"

She looked him up and down, her mouth curling up into a smirk when his cock twitched, and she crooked a finger at him, letting the sheet drop down and revealing her naked breasts to him. "I think I will."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a flurry of activity for both of them over the next weeks, since Roland and Dylan would be off to summer camp soon, and they didn't see much of each other for weeks. But the moment the bus door closed behind their sons, Robin leaned towards Regina and whispered into her ear that she should come to his place tonight.

They didn't even bother with dinner; she was pushed against the wall before she was hardly inside the apartment, and she fisted his hair between her fingers as he went down on his knees and gave her the first orgasm of many.

They were lying in bed afterwards, his arm wrapped around her waist as he spooned her, and she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She felt happy, and extremely sated, wishing she could stay in his arms like that forever.

"Stay," he whispered into her hair, and something in his tone indicated that he meant her to stay longer than the night.

"Stay until morning or stay like ..." she trailed off, tilting her head to look him in the eye.

"Stay like in …" he trailed off, brushing his lips over her forehead, his voice barely audible when he said, "Let's try living together until our sons come back. Take the next step?"

To be honest the idea did scare the hell out of her, but she promised him that she would give them a real chance, and living together as a test was the best way to see if they could actually work together as a couple.

"Okay," she whispered, swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat, ignoring the wild beating of her heart. "Two weeks at your apartment, and two weeks at mine."

"Deal."

-/-

They slipped into a routine right from the start; Robin was working most of the times from home, and Regina had to admit it felt great to be this domestic with him, hearing him work in his studio while she was sitting at the kitchen table and going over her plans for the next school year.

They were eating all their meals together, and every night Robin massaged the kinks out of her neck, making her all pliant and gooey inside. They had sex at least once a day, and part of her waited for the moment when they would get enough of each other, but the moment didn't come. Though their sex was still rough and fast almost all the time; Regina just couldn't relax completely just yet.

Until the day they spent lounging on her couch, watching some action movie on Netflix and Robin suddenly turned towards her, hitting her with his question completely out of the blue.

"Ever gave the whole 'let's get rid of the rubber' another thought?"

He did send her a crooked grin as he saw her perplexed expression, apparently knowing that he had dropped that subject on her like a bucket of ice water, and she still struggled to find an answer to the question when he kissed her softly before pulling out an envelope out of the back pocket of his pants and dropping it into her lap.

"I'm clean. I just … just think about it."

And then he was gone, and she heard the shower going on a few moments later. Her fingers trembled slightly as she opened the envelope, staring at the numbers and letters in front of her that were telling her that he hadn't any STD's or other health issues she might be concerned about.

She was on the pill to keep her period cramps at a bearable level, and she'd just got her results back from her yearly examination. The water of the shower was rushing in the background, and suddenly she imagined the suds running down his well toned body, and without over thinking it she stripped right in the living room, and walked into the bathroom, joining him under the shower.

Robin was standing with his hands braced against the tiles, his head tilted back to let the water run down his face, and she stepped behind him, pressing her body against his. She let her hands wander down his stomach, her fingers curling around his already hardening length, pumping him gently.

"You sure?" he murmured, his hips rocking back and forth as she tightened her grip.

"I'm sure," she replied, and a moment later they were out of the shower, and toweled off and in her bed in record time.

He was lying between her legs, his bare cock nudging against her entrance, but he was still waiting, maybe for her to change her mind. But she really wanted to feel him bare inside of her, so she just wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward. He slipped inside of her with ease, her walls already soaking wet for him, and her nipples tightened even further as she saw the pure rapture that flickered over his face as he started to move.

"You feel amazing, Regina," he rasped, leaning down to kiss her softly.

His thrusts were slow and deep, hitting the spot deep inside of her every single time, and she felt herself getting closer and closer, but the intimacy of the moment didn't let her relax enough. He was watching her tentatively, apparently aware of her inner struggles, because he pushed himself up on his hands, hitting her even deeper that way, his voice a low rumble as he said, "Let go, Regina. I've got you."

His words broke something in her, as if his words had destroyed some kind of wall inside of her, and she let herself fall. The orgasm wasn't shattering her into a million pieces, like so many before, this orgasm came slowly, gripping her deep inside, making her feel as if it would go on forever. When it ended she could just stare up into Robin's face, her blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding like mad as she watched the ecstasy flicker over his face as he kept slipping in and out of her, chasing his own release. He was taking her just a little faster and harder before he bowed his back and groaned loudly, rutting his hips against her as he buried himself deep in her own last time, spilling his release into her.

She gulped back tears as he cleaned her afterwards, the washcloth cool and soft between her legs, and she curled into his side when he laid down beside her, listening to his heart beat under her ear. She might have fought against letting him into her life and heart, but he had put down roots now in both, and Regina ignored the pessimistic voice whispering in her head that it all would crash down around her eventually.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She knew it would happen. She just knew it.

Regina was staring at her computer screen with a pounding heart and a lump in her throat as she read the gossip news. She never read gossip, but when she'd seen the headlines about a famous actor getting caught exiting a club for 'special needs' on camera, she'd clicked on the link and read the whole article.

With each word she read the ball of fear in her stomach grew, fear that might be irrational in its dimension, but she couldn't help it. What if someone found out about how she met Robin, what if people got suspicious and didn't believe the story they were telling everyone that they'd met in a bar. What if someone actually threatened to expose their secret. She couldn't be a teacher anymore, not one single parent would want their children to be taught by a person with such depraved sex fantasies. Deep down Regina knew that her teaching abilities had nothing to do with how she wanted to have sex, but to keep her job, no one could ever find out that she was a member in a club for 'special needs', as the gossip sites had called it, and that she met her current partner in such a club.

With shaking fingers Regina copied the link and send an e-mail to Robin. No text. No subject. Just the link. And then she wrote an email to cancel her membership at the club. Her telephone rang half an hour later.

"Ms. Mills speaking," she answered the call with a clipped voice, even though she'd recognized Robin's number and didn't need to be this formal.

"Why did you send me the link?" Robin asked without preamble, but the tone of his voice suggested he knew exactly why she'd sent him that link.

"You know why," she replied tersely, gritting her teeth.

She couldn't do this. She needed to end this.

"Don't freak out," his calm voice reached her ear through the line. "Meet me at my place in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, knowing she needed to talk to him in person.

She couldn't just end their relationship on the phone without giving him the chance to really talk to her. But the article had freaked her out, and she just couldn't risk it that anyone ever found out.

-/-

"Don't do this," Robin said when she was sitting opposite of him at his kitchen table, her fingers curled around a glass of water, her knuckles stark white.

"I have to," she replied, feeling the knots in her stomach tighten even more as she studied the pattern of the wood in front of her eyes, avoiding to look at him.

"So you're gonna break up with me because of something that happened to an actor?" he asked accusingly.

"I can't risk it."

She saw his hand reaching for hers, and his fingers brushed over her skin as he spoke softly, "No one will ever find out, Regina."

"We can't be sure."

"So you're throwing everything away? Just like that?"

"Yes," she said, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as she looked up at him. "Yes, Robin. It's over."

Robin opened his mouth to speak again, but closing it without saying anything, his gaze boring into hers. He stared at her for a few moments before his shoulders sagged as he apparently accepted that he couldn't change her mind, or – more likely – because he'd decided to give her a few days to think, before approaching her again.

But she wouldn't change her mind. She couldn't.

Regina stood up without saying another word, walking out of the kitchen without looking at him again, and her hand was already around the door knob when his voice stopped her.

"I bought a cabin up in the mountains two weeks ago. A place for us to go if we wanted to be completely alone. I will go up there for the next three weeks. If you chance your mind about us ..." She felt him step behind her, a scrap of paper appearing in her line of vision. "Here is the address."

She should just leave without taking it, but she was too exhausted to argue with him about it, and she could always throw it away when she got home anyway, so she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket, and opened the door.

"And Regina?" Robin said with a low voice when she stepped out of his apartment. His hand closed around her arm, and she couldn't keep herself from meeting his eyes as he kept talking, "Running away from this, from us, is a mistake. I love you. And I know you love me, too."

Regina stood frozen for a few seconds, her heart hammering in her chest, but she forced herself to step back and turn away from him again, not able to say another word in fear of breaking down in front of him. Tears gathered in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she walked briskly back to her car, her chest tightening painfully as she realized that he'd only voiced the truth.

She loved him.

But she was too much of a coward to stay in a relationship with him, even if turning her back on him was breaking her heart into a million pieces.

-/-

Robin would drive home in three days, in four days Roland would come home from summer camp, and he'd given up all hope that Regina might join him here. He probably shouldn't have pushed her, shouldn't told her to meet him up here. Because she knew what would happen in this cabin if she accepted his invitation, if she overcame her fears.

Looking up at the hook on the low ceiling, he imagined Regina standing beneath it, her arms pulled up, imagined the shudders running through her body when he touched her all over, when he made her whimper while using the paddle to punish her from pulling away from them in the first place, for denying herself the pleasures he could give her. His cock hardened in his pants as he closed his eyes – a picture of Regina bending over the table and presenting her ass to him crystal clear in his mind.

God, he just loved to dominate her. And he knew she loved it too, would never be satisfied with a lover who didn't let her be submissive from time to time. But it was apparently a case of mind over body; she wouldn't come. Though he really didn't believe anyone would ever find out what they both liked when it came to sex. After all they weren't some famous people. Nobody cared what they did or didn't do behind closed doors.

He buried his face in his hands, letting out a harsh groan. He wanted her so much, he loved her so much. He wouldn't give her up that easily. When he got home he would call her and ask her for another meeting. They were not done talking about it.

Shifting on the chair, he contemplated if he should take a cold shower to calm down his raging hard-on, or if he should just jerk off to relieve the pressure, as he suddenly heard a car coming closer on the graveled road. He was at the window without even making the conscious thought of walking over there, peering out to see if the sudden surge of hope ricocheting through his body was warranted.

When her car came into view his heart actually jumped into his throat, and he rushed to the door and yanked it open the moment her car came to a stop in front of the cabin. She hesitated briefly when her eyes fell on him as she stepped out of the car, but then she straightened her shoulders and walked over.

"Hello, Robin," she said softly, stopping a few feet away from him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms over his chest, eyeing her with a hard gaze. "You ready to be punished?"

"Yes," she whispered, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Yes what?" Robin barked, and his cock tightened even further when a visible shiver ran through her whole body.

"Yes, master," Regina breathed without looking up. "I'm ready to accept the punishment you see fit for my disobedience."

Robin stepped aside then and let her in, his eyes sweeping over her body from her head down her back, lingering a little longer on her ass before he slammed the door shut behind him and snapped, "Take off your clothes, but keep your heels on. When you're ready, kneel down in the corner."


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is extremely kinky. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Regina was shivering when she shed her bra and panties and walked into the corner, kneeling down and averting her gaze to the ground. She felt the anticipation rolling through her body in waves, telling her that coming here had been the right decision. She'd been miserable without him, and in the end – after a long conversation with Megan – she realized that he was right. There was nothing wrong with the craving of hers to be submissive, and if she didn't indulge in their sex plays any longer she would never be really satisfied again. But that wasn't all, the last days without him made it clear to her that she couldn't live without him. She wanted him in her life, she needed him in her life. And everything that came with being in a relationship with him. Being his servant.

"Look at me," his harsh voice rang through the room, making her eyes snap up to him.

Robin was standing beside the table, and she'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him arrange the things that were lying on the surface, things that made her core clench with need.

"Red, Yellow, Green?" he asked, breaking through his role for a moment for safe words.

She nodded silently, telling him she understood what he was asking. Yellow was in case she needed him to be pause in what he was doing, green was to tell him he could continue with what he'd been doing, and red was for things she didn't want to do or if she needed him to stop what he was doing. She'd only stopped him once before, when he was about to fuck her ass and she hadn't felt ready. But something was telling her that he wanted to do it again tonight, and this time she wanted him to take that step, her core clenching in anticipation as she imagined his thick cock thrusting inside where he'd never been before.

"I'm gonna handcuff you with these, so that I can pull your bound hands over this hook." Regina followed his outstretched arm with her eyes, seeing the hook protruding from the low ceiling for the first time. "Then I will use this." Her eyes snapped back to him, her nipples tightening painfully when his long fingers stroked over the paddle. "Five strikes will suffice I think, to redden your ass to my liking. Then you will lean over the table, and I will insert this inflatable plug into your ass. Two strikes with the flogger, and four pumps for the plug until you are well stretched. I think five turns might be necessary." A shudder ran through her as she looked at the plug and wondered how big it would be after twenty pumps. "Then you will serve me dinner, and I need you to be ready to be fucked when I've finished eating, so I expect you to stay wet for me. And I want you to know that I will not only fuck your pussy today. I want you to feel the plug shift with every step you take so that you have an idea how it might feel when I fuck your tight hole, which will happen eventually tonight. Do you understand?"

A shiver ran down her spine, and she tilted her head downwards as she said, "Yes, master."

"Great. Now come here."

He fastened the handcuffs around her wrists when she came to stand before him, and then he reached up to pull the hook further down before lifting her arms and securing her bound hands over the hook. Taking a step back, he looked at her, his gaze trailing up and down her body, making her nipples pucker even more, and with a satisfied smile he reached for her breasts and kneaded them softly, twirling her nipples between his fingers until they were hard and aching points before he released them and stepped behind her.

"Five strikes," he informed her a moment later, and the words were hardly out of his mouth as the paddle hit her ass the first time.

The five strikes were over rather fast, her ass pleasantly warm from the strikes, her body humming with pleasure as he helped her arms down and removed the handcuffs before leading her to the table. He pressed down on her shoulder blades until she was lying flat on the surface, and his fingers slid between her legs and gathered the moisture there, spreading it upwards, rubbing it over her puckered opening.

She heard the squeeze of a bottle and then the cool lube trickled down on her ass, a moment before she felt him push in the deflated plug. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all, since she'd worn much thicker plugs before, and she spread her legs wider, anticipating the bite of the flogger.

The first turns weren't that bad, the stretching of her ass actually aroused her immensely, and the slaps of the flogger made her ass burn just the right way. But the next two turns were threatening to drown her in sensations. Her ass was stretched wide by the plug, burning slightly from the intrusion, her cheeks were stinging bright hot, and on the last pump of the plug she inhaled a startled breath.

"Yellow!" she called out as the flogger hit her skin again, and he stopped immediately, giving her time to tell him to stop or go on. She took in some deep breaths, shifting slightly, waiting for the burn to cease a little since she still wanted him to finish what he started, and when she felt ready again she tilted her head and said softly, "Green."

The flogger came down on her skin for one last time, and then he pumped the plug again, the stretch and burn almost too much, leaving her breathless.

"Stand up," he commanded, and she stumbled to her feet, finding him leaning against the opposite wall. "Come over here."

She walked over to him slowly, feeling the plug hard and wide inside of her ass. When she reached him he whirled her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, and his arms came around her, one hand gripping her breast while the other was curled around a riding crop that hadn't been in his plan to begin with, but she didn't mind, knowing he would give her the release her body craved.

"Spread your legs." A soft pat with the crop on her clit, then a switch to rub over it with the other end, then another switch, the change of sensations pushing her closer and closer. Her legs started to shake, her muscles began to flutter, the fullness in her ass making it all the more intense. Biting her tongue, she hoped for his command to let go, and she let out a moan when he finally rasped into her ear, "You're allowed to come now."

The crop hit her clit another time, the sharp bite causing her to careen over the edge, making her shake in his arms, but he hardly let her come down before he pushed her into an upright position and walked towards the table, clearly expecting from her to serve him now.

The next half an hour went by in a blur, her whole body aching in a delicious way as she served him dinner, his fingers ghosting over her skin from time to time; a caress of her sore ass, a tug at her nipple, and with every step the plug was shifting in her ass, not letting her forget what would come next, a wave of wetness pooling between her legs as she looked at the obvious bulge in his pants. She wanted to touch him desperately, but she knew he wouldn't allow it, that he didn't want it to end too fast when he finally fucked her.

She exhaled a breath of relief when he at last put the knife and fork on the his empty plate and stood up, shedding all his clothes before stepping beside her. His fingers curled around her wrist, leading her to the bed and gesturing for her to lay down on her stomach. A pillow was pushed under her hips to elevate her, and then she felt his fingers smooth over her sore ass, a tug at the plug and she inhaled a sharp breath as he slipped it almost completely out before pushing it back in, fucking her with the plug for a few thrusts before removing it.

"Let's give that pussy of yours a good fuck first, shall we?

Her ass muscles were still clenching, apparently not content with the sudden emptiness, as he pushed her legs further apart and a moment later his fingers slipped through her folds to make sure she was ready, and before she could take another breath he slammed into her until the hilt, taking her hard and fast, hitting the soft spot deep inside of her over and over again. Her ass burned inside and out, but he thrust into her relentlessly, the tip of his cock finding her spot on each stroke, and it didn't take long until she fell again.

He thrust into her one more time before retreating, and her body was still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm as she felt the coolness of the lube hit her skin. One well lubricated finger slipped into her puckered opening, massaging it softly before he added a second finger, stretching her, making her ready for his cock.

"It's time now to fuck your tight hole," he growled as he slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed her waist.

She felt him press against her ass, his tip pushing in. He retreated a little and slid back in, and each time he pushed further into her.

"Oh yeah, such a tight fit," he grunted. "Almost there."

She felt full, almost too full, but he pushed into her further, and even so it felt uncomfortable she didn't want him to stop, her breath hitching in her throat as his hips hit her ass. He was fully buried inside of her now, her muscles stretched to their limits, and then he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, repeating the movement over and over until her muscles relaxed and the first spark of pleasure rushed through her body as he picked up the pace.

"That's it," he rasped. "I knew you'd love to be fucked in the ass."

And God, he was right. It was a completely different sensation to feel his cock in her ass, but a good one.

"Make yourself come," he barked on another plunge. "I want to feel your ass clamp down around my cock."

She reached down and slipped her hand under her body, finding her swollen and over sensitized clit, and gathering the moisture of her own arousal, she started to rub her finger over her clit.

"Come on," he growled behind her.

His cock was thrusting in and out, and even though it was still a strange sensation she felt her body trembling with the need to come one more time, and she rubbed harder at her clit as he pulled out again and pushed back in, keeping up a steady rhythm.

"Oh God," Regina whimpered, being so close but just not able to fall over the edge.

"Do I need to stuff your cunt too?" Robin asked, and the imagine of all her holes being full made her arch her back, and on another deep plunge she was gone, her inner walls clamping around emptiness, her ass muscles squeezing him tight as she came and came, hearing him let out a guttural growl as he thrust deep into her one last time before his body stiffened and he spilled his release inside of her.

She might have blacked out for a moment, coming to again when he slipped slowly out of her, but she just stayed where she was, unable to move.

"You alright," his soft voice reached her ear, and with some effort she opened her eyes and saw him sitting beside her.

"Yes," she whispered, hardly able to say this one word as exhaustion pulled at every fiber of her body.

"Good," he said, and then he was gone and she closed her eyes again, sighing softly when she felt a wet cloth rub between her legs as he cleaned her.

"I need you to sit up for me, sweetheart," Robin coaxed and with his help she managed to lean back against the headrest, his hands pushing her thighs apart gently before he pressed another cloth between her legs to catch the seed trickling out of her ass.

Her eyes had fluttered closed again, sleep trying to pull her under but he coaxed her into drinking a glass of water before his lips ghosted over her forehead and then he helped her lay down, spreading the sheet over her. She heard him rummaging around, the splash of water as he cleaned himself up, and then the dip of the mattress as he joined her, pulling her into his arms.

"Robin?" she breathed, trying to force her eyes open with no success. She knew they needed to talk, but she just felt so tired.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he murmured, his hand brushing soothingly over her hair. "You're exhausted. Let's sleep."

She gave up the fight then, and let herself drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He'd left her still fast asleep in bed, knowing she needed the sleep after the night they'd had. He'd gone in the kitchen and made coffee, staring into nothingness until he could pour himself a cup. He walked out on the porch with the cup in hand, bare-footed and bare-chested, inhaling sharply when the still cool morning air hit his lungs and the cold wooden planks beneath his feet made his toes curl.

He lowered himself into the porch swing, careful to make as little sound as possible. Sipping his coffee, he let his eyes wander over the beauty nature presented him while his mind went back to the last night. His cock stirred in his pants as an image of Regina's bare ass flitted through his brain; her being submissive was always driving him nearly insane. Not to mention that they'd crossed that last line yesterday, and it had been magnificent; words couldn't describe how he'd felt as he'd buried himself in her tight hole, hearing her moans and feeling her muscles clamp around him when she'd fallen over the edge again for him.

Shuffling around, he tried to find a position to ease the pressure on his cock, wondering if this would ever cease to happen, if one day he wouldn't get aroused by only thinking about her. He hoped not, just as he hoped she meant what she was saying yesterday … that coming to the cabin had been her choice, that she'd made the decision to stay with him. For all of it.

"Good morning."

Her voice yanked him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk as he took her in. Eyes hooded with sleep, slightly tousled hair, steaming cup of coffee in hand, and only his shirt covering her slim figure. Goosebumps were running over her body as the cool morning air hit her skin, but she didn't turn around to walk back into the cabin.

God, she was just gorgeous.

He was surprised when she gestured for him to lift his arms so that she could slip onto his lap, but obeyed immediately her silent order; the swing creaking when she sat down on his legs and shifted until she found a comfortable position. He almost groaned out loud when her movements made her came in contact with his hard length, and a smile played over her lips as she rocked her hips deliberately to the left so that her thigh pressed against his arousal.

"Minx," he murmured, not able to hold in a grin when she had the audacity to wink at him.

He almost ignored the voice in his head telling him they needed to talk first, his body demanding that he carried her back into the cabin to have some lazy morning sex with her. But work before pleasure, he reminded himself and put his cup on the table beside him to free his hands. Wrapping an arm around her to keep her secure on his lap, he tried to think of an opening, but Regina made it easy for him and started to speak first.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, scooting around until she could lay her head on his shoulder, her fingers curling around the cup as if she needed to hold on to it for support. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"It hurt," he replied, his fingers drawing soothing circles on her bare calf. "But I still understood where you were coming from."

"Really?" she asked, leaning back to look at him, and he couldn't resist to press his lips on her mouth for a brief kiss. After all they hadn't shared a good morning kiss yet.

"Really," he assured her after releasing her mouth. "I shouldn't have pushed you into a corner like that. I should have taken your fears more seriously."

"But you were right," Regina said, averting her gaze to the cup in her hands for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "After I had time to take a step back, and think things over and have a good long talk with Megan, I realized that you had a point. No one will ever find out what we're doing behind closed doors, and it's none of their business anyway," she told him firmly, her gaze softening with her next words, "I can't live without you, and as long as this cabin is going to be our little secret we'll be just fine."

"You mean, you're really all in?" he asked, needing her to actually tell him she wouldn't turn her back on them again. "No more running? No more being ashamed of the things you crave?"

"No more running, no more shame. I'm all in. Though I might have some bouts of anxiety about it from time to time. Just a warning."

"I think I can deal with that as long as you're staying by my side."

He grinned at her, and she smiled back, but then her eyes suddenly narrowed with clear intent, telling him he was in trouble. Trouble of the best kind.

"So … since we got that out of the way," she trailed off, wiggling in his lap and he growled when her thigh rubbed against his cock again, making it harden in the blink of an eye. The breath hitched in his throat as she shot him an impish grin as she leaned forward to set her coffee cup beside his on the table. "We might proceed to what I had in mind the moment I saw you sitting on the swing."

"And what was that?" he asked the rhetorical question, because they both knew what she had in mind. The same thing he had in mind. Thrusting his cock inside her body.

"Let me just secure the swing, and we're good to go."

She stood up to secure the swing to the frame so it wouldn't swing back and forth vigorously with the movements that were bound to happen in a few moments, before coming to stand before him.

"Get naked, honey," she drawled, slipping her hands under the shirt to remove her panties.

His hands flew to the zipper of his pants, ripping it almost apart as he undid it. Lifting his ass from the cushion he shoved his pants and boxer briefs down his legs and off his feet, his cock bobbing against his stomach when Regina licked her lips. He curled his fingers around his aching length when she lifted her hands and opened a button and then another, taunting him with glimpses of the creamy swells of her breasts. But she stopped after the third button, the fabric still hiding her breasts from him, and he lifted his eyes to hers, crooking a finger to tell her he needed her to join him on the swing.

She lowered herself slowly onto his thighs, her fingers starting to play over his pounding cock, and he pulled her head down to him, kissing her hungrily until he couldn't wait any longer. He let gof of her mouth reluctantly and shoved his shirt off her breasts without opening the remaining buttons, only slipping the fabric under her breasts, sucking in a breath when her thumb skimmed over the tip of his cock. Leaning forward, he drew one rigid peak into his mouth, suckling at it softly while reaching for the other one, flicking his thumb over it until she moaned his name and her hand tightened around him as she pumped him slowly.

He could go on like this forever, but her hand left his cock, her fingers curling in his hair, keeping his head where she wanted it to be, and he was happy to oblige, letting his tongue flick over her nipple before suckling at it again until she writhed uncontrollably atop of him. Only then he allowed them both the relief they craved. He released her nipple and reached down, aligning his cock and pulling her up and forward. She shifted until his tip crazed her wet entrance and then she lowered herself slowly, taking him into her warm, slick heat, inch by tantalizing inch.

"God."

His head fell back as she started to move atop of him, letting him slip out of her oh so slowly, and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes snapping to hers as she glided forward again, her hot sheath wrapping him in its heat again, and again, and again.

He was clenching his teeth, his fingers digging into her ass as he was fighting for control, fighting for it to last longer, but the drags of her walls over his cock were pushing him closer and closer, but he'd be damned if he fell without her. When she pulled back the next time he tightened his hands around her waist to keep her unmoving, her eyebrows shooting up in question, but he just leaned forward to lave his tongue over her nipple while he let one hand trail down where they were still joined. She let out a soft moan when he started to rub her clit gently while teasing her nipple with his teeth. His cock felt as if it'd burst any second, and he suckled harder at the turgid peak, increasing the pressure of his finger on her clit, and finally he felt her walls start to flutter around his cock and he let go of her clit and nipple to push her forward again.

The swing was creaking as she rode him faster and faster, her breasts pouncing in front of his face, her nails digging into his shoulders and he let out a guttural growl as he couldn't hold on to his control any longer. His hips jut up from the swing on the next thrust, his arms tightened around her waist to keep her down as his balls exploded and his semen shot out of him.

His release apparently triggered her climax, her walls clamping down around him and milking every last drop out of him before she slumped against him. He had the mind to push her back so that he could right the shirt to cover her breasts again and pull the blanket that was laying on the swing over her back to keep her warm.

She snuggled closer against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her head coming to rest on her upper arm. The position couldn't be that comfortable, but apparently she wasn't ready to let him go just yet, and for the moment he was content to stay like this, with his cock still cushioned in her warm heat. He just couldn't muster up the energy to leave her warm body to go clean up, and if it didn't bother her, he'd be the last one to complain.

Suddenly she contracted her walls around him, and he jerked, his mouth twitching when her low chuckle reached his ears.

"You're the devil," he murmured against her neck.

Tilting his head, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment. Her head shifted under his and her lips brushed over his cheek as she whispered, "I love you, Robin Locksley."

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing her saying the words, and then warmth spread through his whole body. He only needed to turn his head a few inches to seal her lips with his for a searing kiss that left them both breathless, and he saw the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she leaned back to lock eyes with him. He lifted one hand and cradled her face, letting his thumb skim over her lower lip, his eyes taking in her beauty and the love shining out of her eyes, and a lump formed in his throat as he looked at the woman he'd fallen in love with, his next words coming so easy now. Now that he knew she felt the same way.

"And I love you, Regina Mills."

Her eyes softened as she leaned forward to kiss him again, soft and slow. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but when she shivered in his arms he knew it was time to take this inside. The blanket slipped down when he stood up with her in his arms and carried her into the cabin, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. By some miracle they were still joined and when he lowered himself slowly on the bed and laid back he felt himself harden again, and with a flip she was on her back and he could make love to her.

Afterwards, as she was draped over his chest and her hand splayed out over his heart, he let himself truly relax for the first time since the moment she'd pushed him away. Now he knew they would be okay, everything would be okay. They were determined to make it work, and they had the best weapon on their side.

Love.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

On the way back from the cabin doubts started to rise in Robin's chest; maybe Regina would pull back again. Having to drive home separately didn't quell his doubts in the least, though his heart rate slowed when he got a text from her the moment he stepped into his apartment.

Nonetheless, he felt his stomach tighten with anxiety as he drove onto the school's parking lot the next day to pick up Roland, and his heart fluttered in his chest as he walked over to Regina, wondering what might happen. They hadn't talked about specifics, and he didn't know if he was allowed to show they were together in public, or if she wasn't ready yet. Not to mention that part of him still feared she might end it.

But there was no reason for fear; she greeted him with a huge smile and the moment he stepped beside her her fingers found his and she held on to him tight until the boys jumped out of the bus and rushed towards them, talking a mile a minute.

The smile never left his face when Regina suggested they should all drive to their favorite diner for a welcome home celebration, and her fingers brushed over his under the table every so often, her smile telling him that everything was completely all right.

She was all in.

-/-

"When are we gonna look for a new house?" Dylan asked before shoving the last bite of his toast into his mouth.

"New house?" Regina replied, sipping on her coffee while she was reading the morning paper. "Why should we look for a new house?"

"Please," Dylan said, rolling his eyes at her when she looked up and sighing heavily; as if it was too much trouble to explain the meaning of his question to her. Not that she didn't have a pretty good idea what he was talking about, but she just wanted to be sure. His next words definitely made it clear though. "This place is too small for all of us."

Regina suppressed the automatic response of 'All of us?' that was already lingering on her tongue, and raised her brow as she said, "One step at a time, okay? It's not as if Robin and I already talked about it."

"Well, you should." Dylan stood up and reached for his backpack, throwing over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen, "You're getting too old to sneak out of his bedroom in the morning."

"Watch your tone, young man," she called after him, adding with a firm voice, "And I'm not sneaking out of bedrooms."

But when the door closed behind Dylan she realized that he was right on one point. Moving in together with Robin and Roland would be the next step in their relationship, and she wanted to take it.

-/-

Robin was nervous, really nervous. Today he would meet Regina's friends for the very first time, and he felt like a teenager going out on a first date with the girl of his dreams. He had tried about ten different shirts on, wondering if he should wear a tie or not, which color his slacks should be, which kind of shoes he should wear, driving himself mad. In the end he went for a dark blue shirt without a tie and gray slacks, knowing that at least Regina would like that combination, and it wasn't as if her friend's opinion about his clothes was that important, or at least it shouldn't.

A quick goodbye to his son and he could be on his way, Roland being already all immersed in a round of poker with Delilah who was watching him today, and only waved goodbye to him.

"Dad?" Robin popped his head back into the room, knowing from the look on Roland's face that his next words would be probably outrageous. "How about you're asking Regina if we can move in together?"

"I should … you want me … what?" Robin stammered, totally taken aback by the question.

"I think it's time, don't you?" Roland replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Robin couldn't keep himself from smiling back, knowing deep inside that his son was right, and he replied, "Maybe."

The possibility of moving in together with Regina occupied him the whole drive to her place, but when he rang the bell the anxiety was back, and he shifted nervously from foot to foot until Regina opened the door and stepped out, breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

But her beauty also made his nerves go wild, because what if her friends didn't think he was worthy of this woman? What if they would despise him? He knew Regina wouldn't push him away only because her friends didn't like him, but it would make it harder for her, and he definitely didn't want that.

He was hoping his nerves weren't showing as he walked into the restaurant with her, but apparently he wasn't very good in hiding his anxiety, because she stopped him with a hand on his arm and turned him around so that he had to face her, before pressing her hands against his chest and saying in a low tone, "There is nothing to be nervous about, you know?"

"Who said I'm nervous?" he replied, trying to keep up the brave facade.

"They'll love you," she assured him, getting up on her tiptoes to press her lips on his cheek for a brief moment.

"Yeah, sure," Robin told her, trying to sound certain but failing miserably.

"You wanna know why?" Regina asked, and he could just nod. "Because you make me happy."

Her words had lifted a considerable weight of his shoulders and made it easier for him to face her friends. She had been right; he was welcomed with open arms, and even though he saw the taxing looks they were throwing in his direction at the beginning, the slightly stilted atmosphere eased with each passing minute. Probably because Regina was practically glowing, and he was pretty sure that the look on his face showed the pure admiration and love he felt for her.

When he brought her home afterwards, they lingered outside her building, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her fingers curled around the lapels of his shirt. He couldn't go up with her, he needed to get home, even if his body wanted to stay with her and nail her against the next wall until she screamed his name.

She was rocking against him, her core rubbing tantalizingly over his length, making it almost impossible to remember why he couldn't go upstairs with her, and her nails raked over his neck as she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

It took him a moment until his upper brain was able to drown out his lower brain, and he could form words. "Sure."

"What are your thoughts about finding a house?"

He felt the heat of her press against him, and he gulped hard, still struggling with the demands of his body. So it wasn't a surprise that it took him again several seconds to get the meaning of her words, but the moment he did all thoughts about throwing her against the next wall vanished in an instant, and his heart jumped into his throat. "You mean … together? For all of us?"

She nodded, her eyes clearly showing her anxiety, but he remembered Roland's question and had to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, a frown appearing between her brows and her whole body going rigid.

"Just …" He tightened his arms around her before she could bolt and said, "Roland told me to ask you that exact same question."

"He did?" Her mouth curled up as she looked up at him, a low chuckle slipping over her lips as she told him, "Dylan did, too."

"You're sure you're ready to let these two live together?" Robin joked, a lump forming in his throat as she saw her eyes shimmering up at him.

"I'm ready to live with _you._ " He could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment as she added, "I love you."

"And I love you." He was able to get the words past the lump in his throat, his heart almost bursting with the joy he felt about having her in his arms and taking the next step with her. "And to answer your question … yes, looking for a new home for all of us would make me a very happy man."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _8 years later_

"Do you think they will ever tell us where they're going?" Dylan asked his brother as he joined him in the study.

"It's none of our business, brother," Roland replied. "They are gone for a week twice each year, and haven't you noticed how much more relaxed they are when they come back."

"I have," Dylan said, wrinkling his nose. "And I don't want to think about what they're actually doing whilst away."

"Each other probably," Roland told him, laughing out loud as he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"Would you stop that," Dylan huffed. "I don't need you to put _that_ picture in my head. They're our parents."

"Aren't you too old to believe that the stork brought Jess and Chris?"

"You're unbelievable," Dylan muttered under his breath.

"They haven't been away since the twins were born. They deserve to have a vacation. Just the two of them," Roland said quietly. "You think we can't handle the two on our own for a week?"

A howl came from the living room and Dylan rolled his eyes. "You mean it's going to be a piece of cake to manage the two hellions?"

Chris rushed into the room, his little sister crashing against his legs and looking up at him with a frustrated expression on her face. "She won't give me the controller. I wanna play, too."

Jess sauntered into the room, her face pinched in annoyance as she looked at her twin. "You're so bad at playing. It's no fun."

"Jessica Locksley," Roland said firmly, throwing his sister an icy glare. "You will let your sister play, too."

Chris had found refuge behind Dylan's legs, her small hands curled around the fabric of his pants as she stared at her sister with red rimmed eyes. From this safe distance she poked her tongue out, but unfortunately for her Dylan saw it, and put his finger under her chin to pull her head up. "Christine Locksley, where are your manners?"

"She started it," Chris said, pointing her finger at her sister, and Jess folded her arms over her tiny chest, glaring daggers at her sister.

Roland let out a sigh, and looked from one twin to the other. "No Harry Potter tonight if you don't bury the hatchet."

The twins stayed rigid for a moment, obviously judging if Roland was serious, but in the end their desire for reading Harry Potter that night was stronger, and they ran into each other's arms and murmured words of apology before walking out of the study arm in arm.

Dylan let out a chuckle as he turned to his brother, raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, this is really going to be a piece of cake."

-/-

"You really think they're okay?"

"You called them already four times in the last two hours. They are fine, Regina."

"But ..."

"Get over here and bent over," Robin growled, slapping the riding crop against the bedpost and her eyes snapped to his. The worry sizzled out of her as she saw the obvious bulge in his boxer briefs, and she licked her lips and averted her eyes to the ground.

"As you please, master."

The first hard slap over her ass ripped a harsh moan out of her throat, it had been over six years since they'd last been in the cabin, and as Robin worked the crop over her back and ass she realized how much she'd missed being dominated by him.

"Are you wet for me, pet?" Another sharp crack of the crop as she didn't answer him immediately, and a moment later a finger skimmed over her puckered opening. "Or do I need to spread your ass first before slapping your greedy cunt?"

Her walls clenched upon hearing his words and she shifted on her elbows, lifting her ass even higher. He knew her so well that she didn't have to say anything, his hand trailing over her burning flesh, his fingers gathering her arousal before he slipped the tip of one finger into her ass, and her muscles clenched around him instantly.

"Ahhh, you want to feel your ass clamping down on the plug while I fuck you hard, don't you?"

"Yes, master," she breathed, feeling her arousal actually coating her thighs as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her tight hole.

Her whole body started to tremble as the lube was spread over her ass, and the breath hissed out of her as he pushed the plug slowly into her. She spread her legs wider without needing him to give her a command, and she could hear the deep growl rumpling out of his throat as his fingers slipped through her wet folds before he started to flick the crop against her ass, folds and clit, driving her insane with need, never letting her fall over.

"You needed that so much, didn't you?" he rasped close to her ear while she felt his cock nudging at her entrance.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice changing to a whimper when he slipped only the tip into her and stopped. "Please fuck me hard, master."

She cried out his name several times as he took her with hard and deep thrusts, her arms giving out under her at some point when the sensations were overwhelming her. He fell atop of her, driving into her again and again until she saw stars, could hardly breathe. He apparently sensed that she was close and pushed back, slipping one hand under her body and pinching her clit hard as he plunged into her as deep as he could. She came around him violently, her muscles contracting around the plug and his cock, and he still pushed into her, prolonging her climax as he chased his own, his hips stuttering against her as he came, the plug shifting in her ass as he crashed down on her and pushed her into the mattress.

She wasn't able to move a muscle, just feeling pleasantly sore as he pushed up after a few minutes and pulled the plug carefully out of her. She heard him walk around, felt a cool cloth swipe over her ass and between her legs as he cleaned her up, and then she was lifted gently, the cool sheet slithering over her heated skin. She opened her eyes slowly, watching him cleaning up the plug and putting all the utensils back into the drawer. His eyes crinkled as he walked back to the bed and saw her watching him, his smile splitting up his face as he slipped under the sheet with her.

"God, I love you," she breathed, sudden tears pricking the back of her eyes.

His smile didn't falter, only his eyes softened as his thumb trailed along her jaw. "And I love you."

They laid silent for a while until reality intruded back into her mind, and the worry about her children slipped back in. She stiffened, wondering if she could wait until Robin fell asleep, but as always her husband knew exactly what she was thinking and let out a deep chuckle, shifting to reach his phone.

"I knew you wanted to check on them again, so ..." He turned the phone so that she could see the screen. "I've prepared a text already.

 _Since your mother won't stop worrying … we want to have hourly updates with pictures to prove you're all doing fine without us._

His thumb hit the send button, and she snuggled into him breathing a thank you against his skin as they waited for the reply. Robin's phone beeped a moment later, the message being only a thumbs up, and seconds later a photo was sent, all their children grinning broadly into the camera and holding their thumbs up.

"See, they are fine," Robin said, grinning down at her with so much love that her throat constricted. "We're not gonna cut this vacation short. It's our first since the twins were born, and I have a lot planned for this week."

"You have?" she asked, feeling a pleasant warmth settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," he replied, his grin turning wicked as his hand skimmed over her still sensitive ass. "You'll be thoroughly sore in all the right places."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr. Locksley."

"I always keep my promises, Mrs. Locksley."

Regina was already slightly sore, but knew that it would get much worse. They hadn't been able to indulge in their darker fantasies for quite some time, and judging by the hard fuck he'd just given her, he'd missed it as much as she did.

She was almost asleep as Robin's phone beeped again, and she smiled when she looked at the picture, the twins fast asleep in their beds. Their children would be just fine without them for a week, and she shifted, letting her breasts press harder into her husband's chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and her grin broadened as she let her fingers trail down his stomach and found him already half aroused, his length hardening under her grip with each stroke of her hand. She didn't feel sleepy at all anymore and pulled the sheet off them to be able to straddle him, letting her already wet folds slip over his hard cock as she rocked her hips back and forth.

He let out a groan, his fingers closing around her waist as she let him slip inside of her. Her walls protested against the intrusion at first, but this time she was in control, and she kept it slow, letting him glide in and out of her until the slight twinges vanished and she could relish in the pleasure his cock and hands were giving her.

His heart was beating steadily under her ear afterwards, his hand trailing up and down her arm as his body relaxed into sleep, and she closed her eyes, one thought drifting through her mind before she fell asleep.

This week would be a lot of fun.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It was a rollercoaster ride, and I'm glad you've joined me on the ride. :-)**


End file.
